


In the blood and gold

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Ishval Civil War, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: There was nothing soft here.





	In the blood and gold

Rough hands gripping his face, someone hissing a curse. Maes. Oh. He blinked, they seemed to be in a house, a room, something that was once a home. His hair was tugged, Maes’ breathing sounding and feeling irregular against his neck.

“Roy.”

His throat hurt too much to speak, so he slid his hands under Maes’ coat, pulling him closer. Maes kissed him harshly, lips chapped by the dry heat and sun. He moaned when he felt Maes’ hand in his uniform pants, pulling out his dick and holding it with his own, rubbing until they forgot where they were.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The nineteenth prompt from the random choice generator was "clothed sex", and I had this unhappy hyuroi idea since the first week.  
Come get your chapstick at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
